Fight For The Right Shadow Fights
by Tech1
Summary: The holders of the millennium items are thrown into a contest to decide their fates. (Character deaths!!!!!)
1. Malik VS Pegasus

Fight for the Right

A.K.A- The "Shadow Fights"

Tech

Summary: Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Yami Malik, Isis, Pegasus, and Shadii have to fight with their Millennium items for their right to live. Not with cards, or their items.....With their very souls. The winner depends on the honesty, righteousness, justice, and endurance, of the combatants.........Who will be the losers, and who will be victorious?

Rated: R for deaths, gore, and cursing

WARNING!!!WARNING!!! If you don't like Character deaths..... hit "BACK" now!

I am skipping all the beginning boring crap.....let's just say that they all got taken to the shadow realm and a disembodied voice told them about the games....And the first match......

__

Malik VS. Pegasus

By: Tech

"Let me remind you that if you try any _fatal _magic, you will be....._disqualified _and _killed_....." The voice said.

"Fine..." Bakura snorted. Yugi and Ryou glanced nervously at each other, both wondering who would survive...and who wouldn't.

" And to the holders who have the split persona's, if your partner dies, you do to. Now then, would the younger holder of the rod and the holder of the Eye step forward....You will be tested first." Malik and Pegasus walked through the vortex, and into the battlefield....

~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~*@~@*~@*~@

"Humph! A simple obstacle course? That old Nile rat could never keep up with me!

~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~*@~*@~*@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*

"I bet that little serpent thinks I'm to old to keep up with him! I'll show him not to underestimate me!"

~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~*@~*@~*@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*

Malik ran through the razor sharp blades with ease. He crawled under the swaying axes and hurdled a pit of very poisonous vipers, then as he was scaling a 90 degree wall he was impaled through his left arm by a hidden spike. Blood seeped down his arm and onto his clothes.

"Arrgh! Shit!" He didn't stop though. He kept climbing until he reached the top.

"Barbed wire?" He was looking upon a endless field of barbed wires, without the barbs. He picked up a pebble and dropped onto a wire.

"FIZZZZZZZZZSSSSHHHHHHHH!" It was burned to a crisp.

"Just as I thought......" Malik closed his eyes and backed up a few feet. he held his Millennium Rod to his chest. It began glowing, Malik dashed forward and one swift movement he was sailing through the air...his feet lightly touched the ground as he landed on the other side. Up ahead was the exit....

/Good/ Malik thought he walked through the vortex and was greeted by Yugi and Ryou. The gasped when they saw his arm, then proceeded to mend it.

"Well done young one.... You passed, unlike your opponent. *Snap* A lifeless Pegasus fell between Bakura and Yami Malik, He had been impaled through the chest many times. Ryou covered his eyes.

"Yuck." Yami solidly stated.

" Would the Younger of the Millennium Ring and the holder of the Tauk step forward. You are next."

_rb Ryou VS. Isis br_

NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! 

Well do you like the idea? should I continue with the 'Shadow fights'?

Let me know!

And now.........

The 'Fridge' chronicles.........

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

Dark Magician: Did not.

Summoned Skull: Did to.

*Tech smacks Dark Magician with a chair and hits Summoned Skull with a solid steel bucket.*

Tech: WHAT ARE YOU TWO BITCHING ABOUT??!!

Summoned Skull: Mage, (A.K.A Dark magician) ate all my cheese.

Dark Magician: Did not! You ate all my pizza Skull!!!! (A.K.A Summoned Skull)

*They continue bitching*

Tech: *Twich* *Twich* _~ *Pulls out a cell phone, calls Bob the blue Eize/Eyes White Dragon*

TBC!


	2. Ryou VS Isis

Fight for the Right Shadow Fights

Tech

Ryou and Isis headed to the vortex. Ryou drug his feet while dreading what lay through that swirl of dark colors. Ryou stiffened when he felt a hand on his back. He looked up at Isis, who in turn gave him a look of reassurance. This didn't mean that Isis wasn't scared also. She was terrified of what their outcome would be....She didn't want Ryou, or herself, to face a fate like Pegasus. The second before they were engulfed in darkness Ryou glanced at his Yami. Surprisingly he looked proud, but before Ryou got a chance to look again, they were gone.

"This is a test of your inner strength and it will test your shadow powers a bit.... Good luck." The voice echoed. Ryou looked ahead of him. There were two paths leading into darkness.

"I guess we both take one." Isis suggested.

"*Sigh* See you then." Ryou sadly stated as he headed left. Isis headed right.

Ryou wished he had a flashlight as his hand traced the ice cold walls. Suddenly the darkness flashed into light. Ryou shielded his eyes as they adjusted. Slowly they opened. Mirrors, thousands of mirrors lined the floor, walls and the ceiling. Ryou warily stepped into the corridor, each mirror reflected a different object. 

/A tower? A bridge? A mansion?, Wait a minute, these are scenes from my hometown in Great Britain....I wonder-/

"You're so pathetic."

"Huh?" Ryou's path was blocked by another mirror, this time with his Yami in it.

"I would rather have been stuck with old woman than you...."

"What? What did I do to you?"

"You have my prison around your neck."

"Th-the Millennium Ring?"

"Yes, th-the Millennium Ring stupid." 

"What are you doing here?" Bakura did not answer, instead he grinned and kicked the mirror. It shattered and Bakura stepped out. He began to laugh when Ryou's face filled with terror. Bakura grabbed him by his hair, slammed him against a mirror, and began to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isis was also trapped in the corridors of mirrors. She winced as she heard Ryou scream.

"Ryou?! Ryou?! Are you OK?" She heard another scream, her heart began to beat rapidly, she didn't want Ryou hurt, or killed. As sudden as it started, the screaming ended, preceded by a loud shattering sound. Isis continued walking until she came face-to-face with a mirror blocking her path. Isis was so sick of this test she just kicked the mirror and watched it shatter. Standing behind it her father glared down at her. 

"Father?!"

"Isis, what kind of a daughter are you?"

"What do you mean? And what are you doing here, I thought you were dea-"

"Dead? I am. My own son killed me all those years ago...."

"Malik? No.... Rishid told us it was a robber!"

"Did he now...? Back to the topic. I would be more proud of a rat then I could ever be of you."

"What?"

"Becoming friends with those treacherous demons....Have you forgotten your duties?! You are a guardian of the holy graves. I come back and what do I find?! You in JAPAN! with a bunch of men, living it up!!!" Isis had tears streaming down her face.

"You are not my father...NO!" She punched the image and it shattered into millions of shards of glass. She realized it was just a trick, wiped away her tears, and continued on. Her Millennium Tauk began glowing...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou cringed as Bakura's fist drove itself into his stomach.

"So helpless!"

"You, you're not my abiou...My abiou has a sense of what's right or wrong, even if he doesn't ever seem to use it! I know Bakura very well! And you're NOT him!!!" Ryou punched the fake in the stomach. He shattered into little glass shards. Ryou shook his head to get them out of his hair, as he drug on. Tears leaking down his face. His Millennium Ring began glowing...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou and Isis were suddenly together again.

"Are we done?" Isis asked.

"Dunno...." Ryou replied.

"Good work. You both passed. Your friends are waiting." The voice said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Isis! Ryou! Thank goodness!" Yugi happily chirped.

"Will the older holder of the Puzzle and the holder of the Scales step forward. It's your turn."

Next time!

**__**

Yami Yugi VS. Shadii

Now....

The 'Fridge' Chronicles

Bob the blue eyes white dragon: You called me Tech?

Tech: Eat my muses would ya?

Bob TBEWD : O_o What did they do?

Tech: They pissed me off.

Bob TBEWD : o-k....I don't think I wanna.....

Tech: *TWICH TWICH* ARGGGGHH!! KUSO SHITAMMA!! BAKA KISAMMA BAKA ONNA YARO OMAE O KORSU ect...

Mage: I think she's broke

Skull: *poke poke* yup. Broken.

Bob TBEWD: You guys did it.

Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.

Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.Mage/Skull: Did not.

Bob TBEWD: Did to.

Tech: OoooHHHhhh! Birdies! pretty BIRDIES!!!!! ChEeSe!!! ChOpStIcKs!!!! 


End file.
